A Seeming Betrayal
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Fairy Tail's behavior towards it's recent members has started growing colder and colder. Mysterious foes work in the shadows to separate the bonds the fairies have. Will they succeed? Or will Fairy Tail be able to regain its camaraderie in time to defeat their enemies? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I'm rewriting this story since it's been so long since I've worked on it. And now reading it, it's horrible and I'm actually surprised people like this.**

**But really, I want to improve it so here is the new yet old chapter! Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. BOO!**

Normal pov:

Lucy laid her head on the counter sighing deeply at her pathetic state. No, really she was being ridiculous just lying around when no one was paying attention to her.

"Lu-chan!" A chirpy voice called and Lucy smiled. _Almost_ no one she mentally amended.

Lucy turned to see the petite bluenette pulling herself up on a seat beside her. The two girls smiled at each other, and Lucy laughed as Levy dragged up a heavy book.

"Levy-chan, what's that book about?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy began excitedly "See, Lu-chan I was reading this book and there's this riddle I wanted to see if you could help me with. There are way too many for me to be able to do them on my own."

Levy explained when she saw Lucy looking at her curiously. "See, the client wants to test the mental abilities of the mages coming on this request, so—,"

Lucy cut her off, "So when you want me to help you, you also want me to come on the mission with you?"

Levy shrugged helplessly "The paper's charmed so whoever does the riddles will be one of the mages to do the request. But there's a really good award for this. The client's giving 100,000 jewels, each! Strange huh?"

Lucy smiled "Of course I will! This will be perfect! One month's rent with some money left over! Here give me some of those."

Levy giggled at Lucy's eagerness, then looked at her rather gratefully.

The blue-haired girl handed over half the riddles and they began working on the many pages filled to the brim with the riddles.

The two looked at each other, and simultaneously pulled on their new Gale Force Reading Glasses Model _51x._ Most of them were really just normal brain teasers but the two saw some good riddles in there once in a while too.

"Lucy!" Came a voice, and Lucy was startled out of her work when she saw a familiar pink-head walk towards her.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered in disbelief. He hadn't talked to her in weeks, so for him to come up on his own was rather strange. Now it wasn't that Lucy hadn't _tried_ to talk to him.

No, he just ignored the fact she was there and left as she was talking. In the middle of a sentence! Lucy's mind went back to when the whole fiasco started.

**Flashback…**

_They had just come back from Edolas and Mira-san and Elfman had just found out Lisanna was still alive after Lily had found her. It had only been two hours but she felt like she had been forgone and replaced. _

_Wait, no__she__was the replacement. _

_No BAD Lucy! What was she thinking! They are all seeing Lisanna after about two whole years and thought she had died. Of course they wanted to catch up with her. It was natural!_

_Days, then turned into weeks. She had begun having to go on solo missions day after day just so she could pay her rent. Her team, friends, her __**nakama **__had stopped looking at her altogether._

_Also it wasn't just her that was being ignored – Juvia, Wendy and Charla who had all joined the guild after Lisanna's "death" had no longer been noticed by any of the other guild members. _

_Even Gajeel who typically preferred to be on his own, was now completely cast aside. It suited him just fine though. In fact he was almost pleased. Weirdly even though he insulted Natsu and Gray to their faces, neither one of them responded. That was enough to annoy him, but what got to him the most was that two certain people were being ignored. One of them being Juvia. The other was…Pantherlily. _

_It was rather strange. Other than the very first day, no one even remembered that Lily had joined the guild. Since he had done so the very day Lisanna had come back._

_Overall the battle weary Exceed, was not impressed with Earthland. "Edolas was better." He stated once._

_In fact the only people who still really remembered them, other than themselves and their fellow ignored nakama, were Levy, Happy and of course Master. Mira occasionally, as they were still customers at the bar, but she no longer tried to talk to them as she once did._

_Slowly they all changed sticking to each other and not focusing whether or not anyone cared about them, even if it still hurt. No matter if it still hurt._

**Flashback…**

So that's why now, after so long, what could Natsu possibly want from them? Want from Lucy?

**So now it's longer and better, I hope. Let me know what you think and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! The next chapter in the story, and hopefully better written too. **

**Disclaimer: In no world do I own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

Lucy looked at him completely stunned. There weren't even words for what she was feeling at that moment. Lucy took in a deep breath "Natsu," came the soft whisper.

It was as if she had forgotten how to talk to her best friend. It had been much too long since they had communicated.

Natsu had a happy grin on his face and he blurted out "Hi Lucy, haven't seen you around the guild! Where've you been?"

Lucy felt a deep bubble of anger rise in her. She took short breaths of fresh air to control herself and to not lash out at the unexpecting fire Dragon Slayer.

She had been coming to the guild every single day unless she was on a mission. Not to mention, with Natsu talking to her so normally like nothing had happened. After so long, it gave her this uncanny feeling and she had a very bad suspicion on what this was about.

Levy looked anxiously between the two and gathered the papers she and Lucy had been working on. The petite blue haired girl scurried away murmuring "uh, um I'll be right over there," as to give the two some privacy.

Lucy looked at Natsu waiting for him to get to the point.

"Uh Lucy," _Lucy _she thought bitterly _so he does know who I am._ Natsu paused as if confused, a weird look coming over his face. Then he stiffly told her, all signs of amiability gone. "I was wondering that, if we could have Lisanna on the team?"

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, his weird behavior forgotten as a feeling of dread rose up in her heart.

"Sure why are you asking me?" Natsu shook his head and gave Lucy a sorrowful look. Then again became stiff and harsh. From behind her, she knew Levy was listening in and was as confused as she was at Natsu's facial expressions.

"No, Lucy we meant that if you would leave the team temporarily for Lisanna. You could go on solo missions and it could be a good way for you to become stronger. We wouldn't have to save you all the time then."

Lucy _wanted _ to be surprised, and she mildly was at his bluntness. But in truth, she had been waiting for this moment since day one. Maybe since the day they formed the team. The day they told her she wasn't good enough.

The blonde girl could _feel_ Levy's anger. For her friend who had been so kind to her, in this time of hardship Lucy tried to remain strong. But she was confused and angry.

The man who _preached_ to his enemies about how important nakama were and how they shouldn't hurt them in any way – emotionally or physically, actually said that to his own nakama.

How did he bear to spread such lies? How could anyone be so hypocritical? Lucy couldn't help but wonder.

Another thing, you couldn't forget was that this was the first time he had even talked, no _looked _at her in about…what? Oh I don't know- 7 weeks?

It infuriated her, but she refrained from causing a scene. She succeeded. No, no she didn't. Her hand flew and five seconds later that was a huge red handprint, where Natsu's clear cheek was moments ago.

Then Lucy laughed. Like honestly, this was so stupid and with her mind now clear she couldn't help it!

"Oh, what exactly were you ask me? Leave the team and go on solo missions? Ah~, I thought I was already doing that! So have fun with your girlfriend, Natsu~." With that she stomped out of the guild.

'Girlfriend' Lucy sighed. It was true, about a week ago, Natsu had asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend.

Flashback….

_Lucy had sat down, deciding to not let Team Natsu and the rest of the guild get to her anymore. She ordered a strawberry smoothie from Mira, when she heard a voice. "S-s-so will you Lisanna?" It was Natsu._

_Lucy blinked in surprise and was curious about what he had asked her. _

_"Of course I will Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed in delight though a few tears fell. _

_Lucy rose her eyebrows, Lisanna was acting as if Natsu had asked her to marry him. _

_"So you will be my girlfriend!" Natsu inquired with a toothy grin and Lucy froze._

_His girlfriend?! How? That dense idiot knew what love was? What dating was? Since when!_

_She didn't love him the way everybody else though. Then why did she resent the idea so much? And why did it feel like she was being pricked continuously by a thousand needles? There was no way she was in love with that pinky, right?_

_"Yes you baka!" Lisanna's shrill voice screamed. She shook off the notion, assuming it was only because she was going to be ignored even more. _

_That even Happy would get caught up with Lisanna. She was his adoptive mother before the anima sucked her up. Of course now that the family was back together, he'd want to catch up with her. It would be just like before. The two kissed and leaving Lucy completely bewildered at why it hurt her so much._

End of Flashback…

"Lushy, Lushy!" A high voice called from behind her, which she quickly identified as Happy's. Happy she thought with a smile, the only one in her entire team to not get caught up with Lisanna.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked and Happy sniffled.

"Lushy, Natsu told me that he and Lisanna are going to have a team with Gray and Erza! Since he doesn't want me to get 'hurt', I have to leave," he wailed.

"Did he now?" Lucy asked skeptically and Happy pouted "no."

He replied sullenly "but I don't want to be with them," he cried. "I miss going on missions with you and Natsu and Gray and Erza!"

Lucy sighed " I do too Happy."

Happy frowned "Lisanna being there with us doesn't feel right!"

Lucy wanted to tell him that he should stay with Natsu, but seeing the look on his face the blonde melted. "Alright Happy, you can come stay with me and we can go on missions together with Wendy and Charla okay?"

Happy immediately brightened "Aye sir!" He cried joyously taking to the sky. Lucy laughed. At least there was one person she could always count on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. So far I've actually been able to upload a chapter weekly. And I think it's much better. Say, if you guys think so too, please review and tell me. I need to know if you guys are liking the way I'm moving the story forward or not. On another note, this must be my longest chapter yet!**

**So I'll leave you to it. As always I don't own Fairy Tail which is the reason this site is called people. It unfortunately belongs to Hiro who really needs to put in more romance. Well enjoy!..I hope.**

* * *

Levy sat extremely shocked at the events that had just occurred. "Natsu!" she asked in disbelief. There was no level of shock that could compare to this.

"Oh hi Levy!" Natsu said with his usual cheeky grin as if he _hadn't _just kicked his best friend off the team, officially.

Levy gave a choked scoff. "Do you know why Lu-chan got so mad?" She asked him tentatively.

Natsu winced "No way! Do you know why?"

Her eyes went wide. "Ugh! Forget it! Here I thought you were her _best friend_." Levy forced herself to say, deliberately making disgust lace her words.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled back spluttering an apology. He had never seen Levy so mad and was sort of afraid at what she could do.

After all he had never seen her in action.

He nodded furiously "I'll go say I'm sorry," he muttered as he headed towards the door.

"Wait," Levy commanded, knowing there was no way that anything could be that easy. Natsu loved to argue unless it was Erza. Even now, but it would be especially hard since Natsu seemed to be having mood swings. Something was up and Levy half knew what it was.

"What exactly are you going to apologize for?" He blinked

"Um, I don't know?" Natsu asked hesitantly leaning away from the half angry girl.

_Suspicions confirmed._ Levy thought a little annoyed. She took a deep breath.

"Natsu you…Why are you even going there for then?"

He looked at Levy sheepishly rubbing his neck, "Um…Cause you, er sort of told me to."

She glared at him, then looking at him with a calculating gaze. " You know what? Never mind. I was just trying to remind you, but I guess you aren't worth it. Some _nakama _you turned out to be."

Levy tested putting emphasis on the word nakama. That was a trigger word with Natsu, and his reaction would be a huge clue to what was happening.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he was about to retaliate when his expression suddenly shut down. Without a word he turned away and marched towards Lisanna.

Levy stared at him, utterly shocked. Since when did Natsu voluntarily stop arguing? This just got stranger by the minute! Her instinct told her it was something big but she couldn't tell what.

Her eyes traced him and saw that Lisanna was equally confused. Of course in the happiness of being with her long lost childhood friend, it was all forgotten.

Levy wasn't sure what it meant. Even as he was telling Lu-chan that she wasn't on Team Natsu anymore he seemed rather distant and cold. To put it simply nothing like the Natsu they were all used too.

"Mira-san! Could you tell me where the Master is?"

The long platinum haired woman smiled warmly. "Of course Levy. He's in the archives."

Levy nodded and headed of in the direction of the archives.

"Master!" Levy called out, as she spotted their short, yet extremely powerful master.

Master Makarov turned around and upon seeing Levy's troubled expression frowned. "So you have realized my child?"

"So you knew, Master?" Levy asked shocked he hadn't done anything.

"No, it was just a hunch until I realized you figured that as well. Would you mind telling me how you came to this conclusion?"

Levy nodded "It was just that, that sort of behavior to people is completely unexpected from Natsu and the others, so…"

Master Makarov nodded. "That's what I thought as well."

He gave her a once over. "Levy, would you do something for me?"

Levy smiled determinedly knowing that the Master had an idea. "This will help Lu-chan, Gajeel, Lily and the others right? So of course I will!"

Master Makarov smiled proudly. That was the true spirit of a Fairy Tail mage.

He slowly began to whisper his plan to the bluenette who smiled happily and nodded to his brilliant plan.

By the time Levy and the Master rejoined the guild's regular affairs a large brawl had rejuvenated. Unfortunately Erza had gone on a mission with Gray, so there was no one to stop them.

The Master and Levy exchanged glances and with a nod from her as Levy stepped back to avoid damage by collateral, the Master grew to giant size and roared.

"Shut up you brats! Stop fighting!" He purposefully stomped on Natsu, and then went back to normal.

Amidst all that a bright yet hesitant voice spoke through. "Um, excuse me? Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"

Everyone turned to look at a tall black-haired girl who was wearing black tights, a hot pink mini skirt, creamy brown leather jacket and red tank top.

Mirajane went up to her "Hello! Yes, this is Fairy Tail. May I ask why you are here?"

"To join, of course," a dusty brunette boy, wearing dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt with a black jacket cut in.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to Mira "So, can we see your Master?" she asked kindly.

Mirajane smiled brightly at the two. "Of course, I'll put your stamp, but the Master is right over there." Mira pointed towards Levy and Master Makarov.

"Which one is it?" The boy asked. "The blue-haired girl or is it the old man?"

"It's Master Makarov." To make things clearer Master waved at the two.

They nodded and the girl cheerfully said "Thanks! Come on," she groaned at her companion. Mira giggled "Ara ara, are you two a couple?"

The two looked at her strangely and completely creeped out.

Mirajane sighed in disappointment, muttering on how the guild needed more couples. She was ignored.

Master smiled at them "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He looked at Mira "Mirajane would you mind?" He gestured to the two.

"No problem Master!" Mira waved at the Master and then turned to the two new comers. "Now, where would you like your stamp?"

The girl paused "Silver and on my left shoulder."

The boy rolled his eyes "Sky blue and on my right shoulder."

Mira nodded 'Here you go," she announced pressing the stamps on their chosen areas "Um, ah…"

The girl giggled "Oh right! We didn't introduce ourselves yet. Fairy Tail is a very trusting guild. For all you know we could have been from a dark guild." She teased with raised eyebrows.

Beside her the boy snorted in amusement.

Then looked thoughtful and then gave her a very annoyed expression.

"I'm just joking!" She defended when she noticed him staring at her.

"Well are you?" Mira asked.

"Um no?" Levy frowned noticing that it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Mira smiled triumphantly.

"I get it." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm Alexandra Travaan but you can call me Alex and this annoying person is Haru Shinon."

Mira smiled and nodded "Well, now we have two new members!" Mira cheered.

**In another part of the guild.**

"Ugh," Gajeel rolled his eyes. They hadn't noticed them for months, two new members come and they start celebrating.

In fact the only reason he was sitting on the tables down near them all was because of Juvia and Lily.

That "Alex" girl seemed to be coming towards them.

No, no turn away, _turn _away!

Shrimp had already stirred up Bunny Girl earlier and he was still mad about it. What if the others decided to start paying attention to them? He was sure he'd blow something up, or rip them to pieces.

"Hi!" Of course the world had something against him. Nothing ever went the way he wanted it to go.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice annoyance easily decipherable. Her cheerfulness angered him.

Alex shrugged. "Is it a crime to say hello?"

"Yes." Came the blunt reply.

Alex deadpanned, and then smiled in awe.

"Wow," she spoke softly lowering her voice with each word.

"I swear, you guys are the only normal looking and acting ones here. You know at first everyone was happy _**we**_joined and then it seemed as if they were celebrating for some white-haired chick's revival. Hello, what is it like the zombie apocalypse?"

Gajeel grinned, she seemed alright. Then again anyone who insulted Snowy (Lisanna) was okay by him. That told him they weren't obsessed maniacs.

"Hello, Juvia is pleased to meet you." The water mage said in a monotone voice. He looked at her to see her reaction, but she merely shrugged.

"Ah no, the pleasure's mine. Um why are you guys sitting here on your own?"

They all winced. "You see Alex…" Lily trailed off.

Alex turned to Gajeel and Wendy "Especially you two, Dragon Slayers," the two stared at her shocked she knew.

"How do you know?" Gajeel demanded.

She just grinned cheekily "Heard some things here and there."

It was obvious she wasn't going to say how she found out. Gajeel glared at her, to which Alex only smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" She declared giving him a confident look, challenging him to say something to her.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to like her "Gihi."

Levy stared at him. It almost looked as if he was flirting with the new girl, _Alexandra_.

What was that supposed to mean?

He hadn't looked at her, ever since she got back from the archives with the Master. What could he possibly be mad about now?

She sighed, might as well go over and introduce herself, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

She slowly started walking over to them and stopped when she was just a mere three feet away. _'No Levy, be brave. If you have the guts to follow through with Master's crazy plan, you can introduce yourself to a new member of the guild!'_ She thought.

"Hi," Levy gave Alex a friendly smile at them even though she partially wanted to claw her eyes out. That scared Levy. She calmed herself and stood firmly at the foot of the table.

Alexandra smiled at her sweetly, so sweet it almost made her sick.

"I'm Levy." Alexandra laughed, her laugh sounded like bells chiming. Levy's stomach twisted. How was she ever supposed to compare to this girl? Wait, she jolted, why was she comparing herself?

"I'm Alex-"

"Alexandra," Levy broke in.

"I heard, when Mira-san asked, Alexandra." Levy smiled.

Alexandra raised her eyebrows and shook her head "Oh no, please just call me Alex. You know _Alexandra_ sounds way too….not me." She shrugged not being able to finish.

"Say do you know where the town library is?"

Great, just great, now she had Levy's interest. "Yeah," she nodded. "You like to read?"

Alex laughed "Not as much as Haru. I just really wanted to know, because I'm telling you right now that guy is almost _always_ in a library. He's poor so he can't buy his own books."

Interest lost, Levy thought grateful that Alex wasn't perfect.

Alex seemed to be observing her which made Levy shudder. "Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

Alex shook her head. "Uh, there was something I wanted to ask you but I can't remember what it was."

Then recognition hit. "Oh! Now I remember! You're the girl that was yelling at Bubblegum about someone named Lucy?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Gajeel snorted "Bubblegum?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, seemed like a good nickname for him, with his hair, that colour."

Levy blinked "Lu-chan? Yeah I was."

Alex stared at them "Is she a part of this guild?"

They all nodded.

Alex lowered her head, so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Um, what's her last name?"

Levy paused for a second and Charla filled in for her.

"Heartfilia, her last name is Heartfilia."

Alex jumped up "of the Heartfilia Konzern?"

Lily nodded.

Juvia stepped in "They lost all their money," she said her tone indicating a fierce warning. Levy guessed she was thinking about how the Phantom Lord incident.

To her surprise Alex chimed in agreement.

"I know. I was just checking if it was the right Lucy."

They all frowned at each other. Gajeel even forgot he was supposed to be mad with Levy.

Alex turned around "Haru!" she called in an excited tone "I found her! We found her!"

Haru whipped his head around effectively stopping his conversation with Elfman and Natsu. "Are you sure? It's not just another false lead?" he inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, Elfman echoing it wasn't manly to hide things. The two were ignored as Alex replied.

"Of course I am!" She sounded indignant. "She's a part of this guild! I've checked!"

Levy jolted with the realization that it had something to do with Lucy and looking at Juvia, Charla and Lily, they had too.

He froze then sighed.

"Finally," he smiled.

Alex smiled back at Haru. A bittersweet smile. "Finally," she echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

The two were very content and seemed bitterly wistful but in a moment of hope and bliss. That stopped everyone considerate from walking up to the two and shaking them around to find out what they were talking about.

Charla, Juvia, Lily and Levy wanted to know what Lucy had to do with anything.

The others were just annoyed they were being left out. At the same time the guild doors opened and Gray and Erza stepped in.

They all turned and upon seeing the two members of their guild that had been gone for so long smiled instinctively.

Greetings were exchanged throughout the guild.

However one group was seemingly oblivious to the entrance of the two continued on with their conversation.

Natsu being the only one, who didn't notice Gray and Erza entering whatsoever, stepped up. In a loud voice he asked the one question that everyone had on their minds, but didn't dare ask.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Talking about what?" Erza questioned as she walked towards the group that had formed.

Natsu yelped terrified seeing Erza suddenly at his side. Of course it was no one's fault that they had let out a couple of snickers in amusement.

Charla answered, not caring about Natsu's embarrassment or fright "These two Haru and Alex, are now a part of the guild," she began pointing one paw at them respectively "and have been talking about finally finding somebody."

"Oh?" Gray questioned smirking. "Care to tell?"

Alex blinked in surprise and answered "Our childhood friend. She's a member of this guild."

Lisanna looked at her suspiciously "Where is she? And _who_ is she?"

The girl shrugged "Not in the guild yet, but you'll see soon."

Gray nodded 'Flame brain, Erza. After a day or two, let's go get Lucy and Happy for a team mission; I haven't seen you all since we came back from Edolas."

Erza nodded "I miss spending time with you all, how about we go tomorrow?"

Max who was on the sidelines began to protest "You two just got back!"

Erza and Gray shrugged. "It's fine, it'll be a mission for fun anyways."

Natsu stared at them "Ice-prick, Erza, Lucy isn't in our team now, Lisanna is. Lucy left."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean she left?" The scarlet haired girl asked her voice dangerous.

Natsu gulped. "Well Lisanna's my girlfriend so…um er Lucy isn't in Team Natsu anymore. I…er…don't remember all the details!" He blurted out quickly.

Levy seemed to stare at him, remembering perfectly what had occurred only a few a hours ago.

Gray shrugged "It won't hurt to go on one mission together. For old times' sake."

Natsu glared at him "In case you weren't listening Ice Princess, Lisanna is my girlfriend!"

"Oh right, girlfriend? As in girlfriend or girl that is a friend?"

"Girlfriend you idiot!"

"Didn't know you had it in you Ash-for-brains."

"Yeah well, I don't want to leave her here stripper, and Lucy is probably busy."

"Fine, slanty-eyes when Lucy is free and you're ready to let your girlfriend stay at the guild for a day or two without you." Gray rolled his eyes.

Alex and Haru exchanged glances, at the two headed towards Gajeel and the others.

Alex smiled at Gajeel and turned to Wendy who introduced herself "I'm Wendy!"

"It's nice to meet you Wendy-chan*!"

Wendy blinked in surprise and smiled back.

"How'd you get Salamander to notice you two?" Gajeel asked roughly evidently surprised he had even left the stupid Zombie Chick for five freaking minutes.

Alex stared at the small group and asked "He was the Salamander?"

Oh great, another one of his stupid fan girl chicks.

Levy was thinking the same thing because she warily and sort of stiffly asked "Yeah, why?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Oh I don't know, because he's Salamander, the guy who is so obsessed with protecting and caring for his nakama*?" She asked sarcastically.

Yup, definitely another squealing fan, whoop de do.

"We just wanted to ask him how he can lie to his enemies' faces so easily." Haru answered rolling his eyes looking at the pink-haired male who was still arguing with the newcomers.

They all exchanged glances of shock and curiosity. "Continue." Lily commanded.

"What do you mean?" Alex stared at me "He and the rest of the guild have been ignoring you right? Excluding those two who just got back from their mission. Gray and Erza I think."

We all looked at her in shock. There was no way she could have inferred that in the few moments since she had arrived in the guild.

Haru rolled his eyes "Don't panic, it's her magic. She can read your minds with or without permission."

Levy stared at him "Telepathy magic?

Alex nodded as she glared at Haru. "It wasn't intentional! You were just broadcasting it when I walked in and I automatically picked up on it!" The brunette defended when she saw us looking at her suspiciously.

"Another member in our guild has the same magic Warren-san*." Wendy smiled in relief that her thoughts weren't being actively invaded.

Alex smirked and nodded. Haru asked Lily the most important question in his opinion.

"That girl you were talking to Alex about. _Lucy Heartfilia,_ when will she be here?"

They all frowned having become protective of the blonde-haired Celestial mage.

Alex rolled her eyes at their behaviour though inwardly she was glad that Lucy had made such kind friends. Friends who truly cared about her and wanted to protect her in any way possible.

"She's our childhood friend," Haru elaborated seeing their looks and Alex smiling approvingly.

They all jolted completely shocked. At that reaction Haru and Alex exchanged nervous glances.

"Juvia is curious, as Love-rival never told Juvia about you." The water woman asked still quite suspicious.

Alex looked at Haru trying to gauge his expression. The man in question however remained expressionless and didn't say a word. With a sigh Alex questioned Juvia.

"What do you mean your love-rival?" The girl sounded completely bewildered.

The Lucy she had known wasn't the type to be someone's active rival in love. That Lucy barely knew what love was. Alex didn't want to hear that, that Lucy was gone now.

Wendy giggled and Charla sighed "Non-existent love-rival she means. Juvia really likes someone in the guild-,"

"Juvia's Gray-sama," The girl dressed entirely in blue insistently spoke.

"-Yeah Gray, and Lucy and Gray are extremely good friends so love-rival. Lucy has told her a thousand times—,"

"More like a million." Levy laughed remembering those times.

"Yeah. Lucy must have told Juvia over a million times that she doesn't like Gray that way. But you see…Well, Juvia can be very silly at times."

They all took turns explaining how this nickname of Lucy's had come to be. Just without _all_ the details.

"Juvia isn't silly! She has valid reason to believe it!" The girl protested trying to defend her paranoia when it came to the man she loved.

"Right." They all agreed.

Even Gajeel who had been ignoring them all put in a "Gihi." To show how he agreed with everyone at Juvia's expense.

Noticing them all laughing as she floundered not having concrete material to convince them.

Apparently everyone talking kindly to her Gray-sama and having fun with him, not proving anything to anyone but Juvia. That fact had her scoffing indignantly in protest. Juvia pouted in defeat which only caused them to laugh harder. Eventually she too joined in.

It took them a while to calm down. After a few moments they all had though there were still some stray giggles bouncing around the table.

They all gasped for breath after laughing so hard. Haru took in a large gulp of air and asked "Well do you know when Lucy will be here?"

They all shook their heads. Levy frowned remembered what had happened a while ago and privately thought that Lucy might not be at the guild all day. She didn't tell any of them that though.

Levy didn't want to be the cause of Haru and Alex's disappointment. They seemed like they would make good friends.

Levy was glad that the uncomfortable feeling seeing Alex talk to Gajeel was no longer there. Personally she was still confused why it had been there to begin with, but she ignored the sensation. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on! You never answered Juvia. Lucy never told us about you. How do we know you are really her childhood friends?"

Alex seemed to search for a reply. Not finding one she shrugged "It'll be evident once she sees us right?"

"You're a telepathy mage. What if you mess with Bunny Girl's mind?" Gajeel drawled on the defensive.

The two exchanged glances then shrugged. Haru spoke "We met Lucy a couple days after her mom's funeral and she was crying because her dad no longer wanted anything to do with her."

Charla looked around "How many people know that about Lucy?"

"Only Fairy Tail does. Everyone else who knows the Heartfilia name thinks she lived the life of a princess." Levy answered.

She smiled now truly believing them "I bet Lucy will be here soon and very glad to see you.

Haru sighed wearily. He really wanted to see Lucy again. It had been much too long. "I hope so."

"They used to be the best of friends." Alex explained.

"For me, Lucy is my friend too. However _I_am also like her older and little sister."

Gajeel frowned his red eyes and piercings combo giving him a scary look "How can you be her little and big sister at the same time?"

Alex hesitated not truly having an answer "It's complicated."

Haru laughed, "It's just because she's older by a year but acts younger than Lucy."

"I do not!" She tried to argue but they all laughed and Alex ended up smiling.

Gray strolled over to them losing his shirt along the way.

"Hey minna*." He greeted them as he sat down beside Lily and Charla. Luckily as they were cats they were spared Juvia's wrath.

"So why are you guys all just sitting here by yourselves?" Gray seemed sincerely confused as to why they weren't having fun with the others.

Not for Gajeel or Lily now. He'd expect that of them. In fact it was surprising they were even sitting with this lot.

But the others including the newcomers to the guild. They all seemed like people who got along with others very well.

Alex answered "There seems to be a party for someone coming back from the dead."

Gray rose a brow "_Still?"_ He shook his head in disbelief and utter awe. "Go away for a month long mission and _this_ happens," after Wendy explained what had happened.

"Remind me to never leave flame-brain in the guild alone again." Gray spat angrily.

Juvia smiled "Of course Gray-sama*!"

"You want me to kick his ass for you lot? About time he learns a lesson."

"Nah." Gajeel rejected. "If we wanted to kick his ass, I would've done it a long time ago."

Gray smiled. "True metal-head."

"Watch it stripper." Gajeel said warningly. The others laughed seeing the familiar scenario.

Haru and Alex were surprised but they didn't question the Fairy Tail mages antics.

Gray turned to the two "Say, you're looking for your childhood friend right?"

They nodded knowing Gray didn't know their childhood friend was Lucy.

He paused "Oh look there's Lucy. She could help you find out."

They all looked over to see a blond-haired figure with a small blue cat perched on her shoulder walking towards the bar. Lily, Levy, Juvia and Wendy smiled at Gray.

He had only talked to them for a moment and he'd helped them the most already. Of course Gray didn't notice their changes in behaviour.

Gray raised an arm "Lucy! Over here!"

Lucy seemed to blink in surprise and her look changed to an expression of happiness. The girl excitedly started to maneuver her way towards them. The blue cat, got up and using the magic called Aera brought upon beautiful white wings which he used to glide in the air towards them.

Haru and Alex however saw none of that as they shot up and stared at her. The two were whispering softly completely in sync a single word escaping their lips _"Lucy…"_

**Oh I am so so sorry! I was gonna update but then I just got so busy with school and procrastinated a bit. So in return this is my longest chapter yet! Again I will try my best to update on Saturday and make up for this but in return I'd like at least 3 reviews. Seriously I have no idea if people like my story or not. Please review! Again super sorry for not updating sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had just walked into the guild when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and finally spotted Gray along with the rest of her now closest friends. Her eyes lit up and she immediately moved towards them. Lucy had noticed the two strangers, but she was so excited to see Gray finally being back that she ignored them. "Gray!" Lucy exclaimed giving him a short hug.

"Hey Lucy." Gray had a smirk on his face. Lucy beamed at him.

"It is so good to have you and Erza back." Happy said munching on some fish.

Gray laughed, "I know right? Flame brain's useless." She and Happy both nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly for once. Lucy moved to sit down and her eyes fell on two unfamiliar faces.

"Who are you two?" She tilted her head as she asked the question. Their faces lit up as soon as she spoke a word to them.

It surprised her so much, she took a step back. Naturally they both stepped forward. While Gray looked puzzled at their behavior, the others watched their interaction carefully. Turning a blind eye to the tension in the air, Gray introduced them. "Lucy these two just joined the guild. This is Haru and Alex. You two this is Lucy." Lucy nodded in greeting. In response to her causal attitude a hurt expression appeared on their faces.

Alex stepped forward. "Hi Lucy-_chan_." Lucy frowned. Her voice brought back a feeling of nostalgia.

Cautiously she asked them, "Do I know you? I mean, have we met before?" Haru's stare was really making her uncomfortable, so she had to fight to keep her blush down. Alex looked at her seriously. "Do you think so?" Lucy nodded. "I don't know where from, but I've definitely seen you before."

"Think about it." Haru said softly, his eyes shining.. Lucy's eyes snapped towards him. She frowned and closed her eyes. A similar voice called out _''Lucy!" _in her mind. Her eyes snapped open as recognition flowed through her.

"Haru? Haru...Shinon?" Lucy questioned. His face lit up and he nodded. "EH! YOU KNOW THEM?!" Happy cried out. Ignoring him, she turned to Alex. "And Alex Travaan?" She grinned.

"So you do know them Lu-chan?" Lucy turned to Levy and nodded. "Yeah. They were my friends a long time ago, before I joined Fairy Tail."

Charla huffed. "So they were actually telling the truth? I was sure they were no good, dirty, filthy liars."

Lucy smiled, while Haru and Alex deadpanned. "Wait up." Gray commanded and they all turned to look at him. Gray looked between the new members of the guild and Lucy. Realization dawned. "Lucy is the friend you were looking for?" The two nodded.

Lucy frowned. "You two were looking for me?" Alex shrugged. "We heard you were in Fairy Tail, and we wanted to join a guild...so we thought why not join the guild you're at. Give it some significance, y'know?"

"I see." Lucy smiled at them brightly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Gray asked pulling Lucy away. Happy had flown away to talk to Charla. Lucy shrugged. "I hardly remember them and it was a really long time ago." She glanced at Haru and Alex to make sure they wouldn't hear her. "I feel bad, but we were friends once, so I'm sure we can be once again as well."

Gray nodded. "If you're sure. Hey, what's all this about Lisanna? So she came back, but from what I've heard its like people are treating all of you, as if you're invisible." Lucy shrugged. "That's true, but I have no idea why its like this." Gray frowned, "This isn't Fairy Tail." The ice mage smirked and picked up his glass. "Wait till Erza hears about this."

Lucy laughed at Gray's words. He leaned back. "Man, I'm beat though. That mission was totally bogus." Lucy blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Gray shook his head. "You know how that mission specifically asked for me and Erza?" Lucy nodded.

"Well for like a month, they wouldn't clearly tell us what was going on so we went from one place to another. When we finally found out what our mission was, it was like the reason had gone missing. It turned up a week or so later. It was easy as hell to beat. Then...well you know how there's always some property damage after we complete our missions?

"Instead of just cutting off the amount to replace damages, they wouldn't pay us until we fixed everything. And I mean everything. That's why it took so long, to finish that mission. I swear it was completely insane."

Lucy went deep in thought after everything Gray had told her. "It's kind of suspicious too." Gray looked at her sharply, "What do you mean?" Lucy bowed her head thinking hard. "Well it almost seems as if they were trying to keep you there. But that doesn't make sense. Why would those people want or even care if you're there or not?"

Gray winced. "Ouch harsh."

"Truth hurts." Lucy teased and within that moment the tension of their talk dispersed. Gray shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. You worry too much Lucy." The girl in question huffed, "Better safe than sorry. 'Sides, if I don't worry who will? You?" Gray smiled at her. "Just so you know, you are still a part of our team."

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "Levy told you?" He nodded. "But that fire-idiot is wrong! If it weren't for you and Erza, I wouldn't be on a team with him. As for Erza, if you aren't there I doubt she'd want to stay on that team. Before you, we were all happy to be on our own. Besides Lisanna's nice and all...but she's just another member of the guild. Not our closest friend."

Lucy had tears coming out of her eyes. Gray panicked. "Ah, d-don't cry! Was it something I said?" She sniffed and shook her head. "Thanks Gray. It means a lot. Really." He patted her on the head. "You're my friend. Don't ever forget that." Lucy nodded smiling genuinely.

**xXxXxXx**

From above the guild, unnoticed by all a woman stood tall. She held up a large crystal ball where she viewed and surveyed the guild members. She paused when her eyes fell on two members of the guild. The two new members. "Haru and Alex have joined Fairy Tail? This might be good for us. If they cooperate." As she watched, the woman noticed their connection to the blonde celestial mage.

She smirked, a wicked idea forming in her mind. Things were about to become interesting.

**Hey guys. Long time no see. *throws up shield* Don't kill me! I'll update I promise. Spare my life or you'll never know the ending to the story. I really am sorry though guys. I'm going to try to update a lot more. Though I'm pretty sure this story has no one reading it anymore. Anyways please review! Unless the ghosts of fanfiction are reading this. If you ghosts are, stay away and DON"T curse me to death for not updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that Lucy and Gray had just started to stray from the serious topics into more interesting conversation when Natsu crashed into their table. Evidently by the armored mage following him, it had been Erza who had thrown him there. With Erza on his side, Gray didn't miss a beat.

He stood up and shoved Natsu off. Now the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't going to take that lying down. He shot up, "You wanna go, Ice-Princess?!" Gray stripped off his shirt. "Bring it, you slanty-eyed bastard!"

"That's enough!" Erza roared. Forgetting their anger towards each other, they flinched back replying "Aye!"

She brandished a sword in Natsu's direction. "Tell me Natsu, what possessed you to think that you had the authority to change who is a member of our team?!"

Natsu was wide-eyed and obviously terrified. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with Lisanna!" With a menacing aura Erza stepped forward. "No one has stopped you from doing so! However you will not change the members of Team Natsu at your leisure."

He nodded furiously. "Good." The scarlet-haired mage stated putting away her dreaded swords. The woman turned to Lucy and pulled her head into her own armored chest. "Lucy! I am sorry for taking so long!" She clenched her fist, her head drooping in a mildly depressed state. "If I had been here sooner, nothing of this sort would have happened."

Lucy smiled weakly, "It's alright Erza. Really." Satisfied with her response, Erza let her go. As she took in her surroundings, her sharp eyes fell on the two strangers. Quietly Erza turned to Lucy, "Are those the new members of the guild?" Lucy nodded. "That's Haru and that's Alex." Lucy pointed out both mages.

"I see." Erza finally smiled. "We must show them what its like to be a part of Fairy Tail." Lucy deadpanned but laughed along nonetheless. Natsu jumped up. "Who are they exactly?" The celestial mage was startled to hear him.

Lucy had honestly expected Natsu to be long gone by now. Happy, who had flown over to see what was going on answered. "They're Lucy's old friends!"

As expected Erza and Natsu turned to Lucy surprise written all over their faces. "You used to have friends?" Natsu blurted out and Lucy had to clench her fists to stop herself from sending him flying.

Erza hit him on the head for her instead, then turned to Lucy. "I thought your only friends before Fairy Tail, were your spirits?" Lucy shrugged. "I had completely forgotten about them. We hadn't known each other for very long either. Maybe a week or so? Plus its been about seven years since we knew each other."

"But Lushy! They seemed to really know you. And they said they were looking for you."

Lucy nodded. "I don't really understand it myself."

"So they really are your friends?" For some reason Natsu sounded almost disappointed. They all ignored him. "It's kind of weird." Gray agreed. Erza thought about it for a few moments then nodded. "Yes, we'll just have to keep an eye on them." With those words Erza left the three and headed over to the newcomers.

"Yo Lucy! It's been awhile!" Natsu greeted normally.

Lucy gaped at him, what was wrong with Natsu. It was like he didn't remember what had happened _just_ _this morning_! She really wanted to give him a piece of her mind but as soon as she opened her mouth to give him a good tongue-lashing someone interrupted them.

"Hello." It was Haru. Lucy and Natsu blinked obviously not expecting him to come up to them. Meanwhile Gray had left them to their antics and had gone to join Erza and the others. Lucy hesitantly smiled. "Hi Haru." Natsu mimicked her before grinning. "So you're the newbie! You know there's something all Fairy Tail members must do on their first day."

"What is it uh... I'm sorry I don't actually know you're name." At his words, Lucy had to stifle a laugh. That sort of insult to Natsu was more than enough revenge for her. For now that is. "It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The fire dragon slayer snapped. Then he let his mood become happy again and lifted a flaming fist. "Fight me!"

Haru's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He gasped completely caught off guard. Without warning Natsu punched Haru, hard. The boy went flying and ended up sprawled on the floor. He slowly got up and glared. Then Haru launched towards Natsu with a well aimed kick. The two wrestled and the entire guild ended up getting involved, once they had crashed into Gray.

Lucy found herself sitting next to Alex.

"Been awhile Lucy." The girl said cheerfully. It was a little unsettling for the blonde and she was startled as she had been busy watching the fight. "Y-yeah." Lucy stammered in response. The girl smiled sadly, "Do you not trust us?" Lucy's eyes widened. "No! It's just..." Lucy looked down and fidgeted. "I don't exactly remember you two so well, and yet you both care for me so much. I feel a little bad, like I don't deserve it."

Alex stared at her. "No Lucy. You were like seven year old. We were ten. Of course we remember more than you. Besides it doesn't matter. We may have lost time but now that we're together again we can catch up! Is that okay?" Lucy felt a smile grow on her face despite her earlier worries about them. They seemed to genuine to have a master plan.

She nodded fervently causing a smile to grow on the other girl's face as well. Alex stood up, "Haru and I have to go find a place to stay. We'll see you later Lucy!" The girl rushed towards the door before picking Haru out of the fray. Natsu watched them leave. As soon as they stepped out the door his face became impassive and he left the fight to go see Lisanna.

* * *

Erza had been watching this the whole time. A feeling of dread grew in the scarlet-haired girl's stomach and she rushed to find Makarov. If anyone could explain what was going on in this guild it was him. She found him with Levy furiously working through the guilds' archives. "So you too have realized my child?" Erza jumped when she noticed the Master had come to stand in front of her.

"That there is something wrong about the way the guild is acting? Of course Master. What is it?" Erza questioned a little frantically.

Levy answered "We think someone has been controlling the members of this guild. They took the distraction Lisanna's return provided and have been using it to create distance and mistrust between our friends. But until we find out who it is, we can't reverse the spell."

Erza's eyes darkened and she unconsciously reequipped a sword into her hands. "Then we will find them and make them pay." She straightened remembering something. "Master, I think this may have something to do with our new recruits."

Makarov looked at Erza seriously and commanded her. "Tell me everything you have discovered." He sat down ready to listen to Erza's tale. Once she had finished, the old man nodded. "Continue to watch them and the others. Let me know if anything changes, or if there are any new patterns. Levy will fill you in on what had been happening while you had been gone.

"I will be going to the Council. I want to find out everything about the Haru Shinon and Alex Travaan, if those are even their real names." Makarov's magic intensified and Erza almost felt pity for the mages it would be used against. However knowing that they had dared to harm the guild, Erza was more than happy to destroy the threat herself.

As if he could read her mind, Makarov grumbled darkly. "If I find out they have been trying to plot against Fairy Tail and then even dared to infiltrate us with a fake story they will wish they had never been born. Erza, Levy, make sure they don't get to close to Lucy. If they are trying to use her as a cover, bringing them close to each other will only further complicate things."

They both nodded with a glance at each other. Agreement had come at the same time. The two were both proud mages of Fairy Tail and they would do anything to keep their friends safe. Makarov knew he was leaving the others in capable hands as he stormed out of the back side of the guild. This mission had to be done in secrecy and as it was for the sake of his brats Makarov didn't mind a minute of it.

Behind him both girls whispered a hush _'Good luck'_ silently in their minds neither wanting to voice any doubts about getting everyone back to normal. The enemy had made a mistake making an enemy out of Fairy Tail and now they would pay. None of them could even entertain the thought of that not happening. Erza glanced at Levy once the Master had left.

The bluenette was obviously tensed with both worry and stress. Erza put a hand on her shoulder. When Levy turned and looked at her, Erza gave a confident smile. "We can do this Levy. Don't you dare think otherwise."

Erza's words inspired Levy and she nodded furiously. "Right! Fairy Tail never gives up!"

* * *

In the main guild hall, Gray and Lucy were having their own hushed discussion. Lucy had revealed to Gray how Natsu seemed to be having memory problems. The man didn't remember he had asked his blonde teammate to leave his team that morning. Hell he didn't even remember seeing her for days! Neither of them could figure out if it was just Natsu being an idiot or something more.

Unfortunately neither had the time to discuss anything more on the matter. At that very moment Juvia came running towards them. Gray had to suppress an eye roll due to Lucy's unwavering glare that promised pain should he say anything to Juvia that could hurt her feelings.

He took in a breath to calm down his rising irritation. Juvia had it just as hard as Lucy these past few days, the least he could do was be kind to her.

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have personal space as he moved closer to Lucy and invited Juvia to sit down. Gray however, didn't understand why Lucy suddenly looked a little paler or why Juvia was glaring in her direction.

Gray was at a loss, as to how to diffuse the tension. Lucy had made it clear she didn't want to talk about Natsu's behavior or Haru and Alex in front of anyone else. The other members behaving like Natsu might have a weird reaction to their words and they didn't want to get Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and the Exceed's hopes up along with anyone else's that things might be getting back to normal.

Luckily for him, he had the opportunity to stop racking his brain for a new topic of discussion that would be safe for the three of them. Happy had just flown over and was already pulling Lucy away. "Lushy, Mira has new fish! Come get me some." Was the excuse the blue Exceed had used. Gray could only glare after them as Juvia started to creep closer so she could almost touch Gray's chest.

Unluckily for her, though very fortunately for Gray Fullbuster, Erza decided to intervene just then. She pulled Gray away from Juvia stating she needed him for important business. The water mage was disappointed but even she would never go against Erza's words. She left them alone quickly enough.

Gray had just started to thank the heavens above and had thought that today was his lucky day. He turned to thank Erza and caught sight of her weary face. Immediately he felt deep concern for her. "Are you okay?"

Erza shook her head. "We have work to do." Gray blinked at her then smirked his shirt falling to the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Tell me what you want me to do."

**Here we have some mages of Fairy Tail that are still in their right minds catch on to what's happening. Next chapter we'll see a lot more of their enemies and some of Haru and Alex's backstory. Review if you think you can guess which side they're on. And whoever can guess the culprit of Fairy Tail's behavior correctly first will get the chance to ask for a one-shot of a pairing of their choice. I have gone back and made some adjustments to previous chapters, so things that you may have already read will pop up as new things. Just letting you all know that.**


	7. Chapter 7

A woman in purple raised her hand off her globe. Things in Fairy Tail were getting quite interesting. She would have to make sure none of them got close to the truth. The new arrivals along with the return of Erza and Gray, were already throwing a wrench in her plans.

Her control was slowly weaning off, the more there was doubt. The Dragon Slayer had finally slipped through. In her defense he was a powerful one so it was impressive she held on for so long.

She frowned as she thought about what measures she would have to take to get them back into her control.

A pink-haired girl whined for her attention. "One moment, Meredy!" Meredy pouted but stayed quiet nonetheless. The woman thought over her various strategies and decided she would talk them over with her Master first to get his opinion.

"Come on Meredy." She stated as she began to walk briskly towards his rooms. "Where are we going Ul?" Ultear smirked. "We're going to talk to Master Hades. I will be the one to crush Fairy Tail."

Meredy nodded in approval before her expression becoming solemn. "You can do that Ul, but I want to be the one to kill Gray Fullbuster." Ultear smiled at Meredy knowing her reasoning behind the request.

"Of course you can. Now hurry or neither of us will be able to do anything to the fairy trash." Meredy glared into the distance and silently picked up her pace.

It didn't take long before they reached Hades' room. Ultear knocked on the door softly knowing that at about this time Hades usually completed his daily magical training. "Master Hades, I need to talk to you."

"Come in." A low grumbling voice answered.

The two girls entered the room where Hades sat on a chair that almost looked like a dark throne. "What do you want Ultear?" He rumbled.

"Master Hades, our control on the fairies is slipping." She told him about the problems that had cropped up. When she started talking about Haru and Alex he stopped her. "Could you be talking about Haru Tachibana and Alex Ruden?"

Ultear frowned. "No," she shook her head. "I mean Haru Shinon and Alex Travaan." Hades narrowed his eyes. "I see. Never mind. Do you have a plan to fix this?" She nodded. "Would you like to hear it?"

"No." He snapped at her. "Do what you think is best. Just remember. I trained you, so don't you dare disappoint me." She nodded. "Now leave me be!"

Ultear and Meredy left his room as fast as possible firmly shutting the door behind them. Once they were gone Hades developed a calculating expression on his face.

"Haru Shinon and Alex Travaan? Do they really think they can fool me? They may think they have left this life behind, but they couldn't be further from the truth."

* * *

Natsu and Elfman were having a fighting match. That was nothing unusual. Perhaps it was a little strange however since they both had long since involved Gajeel in the fight as well making it more of a minor brawl than a fight.

Haru and Alex watched from the sidelines. The two felt a little isolated from the rest of the guild, ironically since the two were the reason many others now felt included. Lucy was talking with Levy and Cana.

"She seems happy." Alex commented. Haru nodded in agreement. It hurt a little that Lucy wasn't to interested in them at the moment despite their long separation. Alex had even told him of her suspicions of Lucy mistrusting them. Haru didn't want to believe it. In his opinion Lucy probably just needed a little time. After all the three hadn't known each other for very long, so unsureness was guaranteed.

He unconsciously smiled watching her beam with laughter. Lucy may not know it but she had unknowingly saved him from darkness many times. Haru let his mind wander to the first time he had met her. The first time she had stopped him from committing a dreadful mistake.

* * *

Haru was climbing a large mountain. When he had started it had been a sunny day now rain was falling fast and furious. He was completely soaked which only attributed to his anger. He had sent Alex out ages ago to gather something to eat. They had been stranded on the mountains for days. When he got his hands on her, she would be very sorry, Haru promised to himself.

He paused letting a ball of dark energy form in his hand. They were runaways that couldn't afford to be caught. The two had barely escaped that psychotic laboratory with their lives intact. They had been given the ability to use strange magic there, but they had both come very close to death. He let the energy snuff out and continued his search for Alex.

He looked around and realized he was already at the top of the mountain. "No place to go but down, I guess," he grumbled irritated. Thing were never easy for Haru. He had trees blocking the normal path, branches and leaves flapping in his face and he constantly tripped over roots. He spotted some bright red berries and ran over his stomach growling.

When he got a closer look at them Haru realized that they were extremely poisonous. He angrily kicked them away frustration boiling up. He started running down, to release his ever-growing tension. He skidded to a stop when he saw a flash of dark black hair. Haru made sure he was silent as he walked towards it. Sure enough, the black hair had belonged to Alex.

In her hands was a half eaten apple and her eyes were wide when she saw him. Haru saw red. He went closer to her and asked in a very soft voice where she had gotten the fruit.

"It was on the ground. There was only one and I was starving. I'm sorry Haru!" Alex stammered her eyes wide. Haru glared at her and was about to attack her when he heard a soft lyrical voice. He stopped and turned around, Alex following him curiously. In a clearing just a little further down a blonde woman was laughing at a hyper blonde girl that was jumping up and down.

They were obviously having a picnic, as large amounts of food lay around them. Haru cast a longing gaze towards the food but looked towards the people sitting there as well. The older woman was calm, though the little girl kept trying to get a bunch of golden keys that must belong to her mother. The mother wouldn't give the keys to the girl though and she sat down pouting. As the blonde haired girl turned away from her mother, her dark chocolate eyes caught Haru's. He felt a brief moment of panic as her eyes widened.

The little girl must have been very intuitive as when Haru put a finger to his lips, she nodded subtly. Perhaps she had also realized he wanted food because she picked up a loaf of bread and some cookies. Her mother seemed to have fallen asleep, so she quietly got up and put the food just a little out of reach. Then she pointed at him and then the food.

Haru understood immediately. He raced down to grab the food. Before he left, he turned back to mouth 'thanks' to the little girl who had just saved his life.

'No problem!' She mouthed back, a smile on her face. 'I'm Lucy!' Haru nodded before running away as fast as he could. Lucy. The name fit her. Haru knew that he would never forget Lucy, so long as he lived. He never imagined that one day they would end up becoming friends.

**Well that was Haru's backstory. At least his first meeting with Lucy in any case. Remember we still don't know where they stand in this whole mess. And yes, the villains of this fic are Ultear and the rest of Grimoire Heart! It looks like none of you were expecting that! That's about it, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Erza frowned deep in thought. "What's wrong Erza?" Mira asked her, placing a plate of strawberry cheesecake on the bar counter. Erza's eyes lit up and she picked up the fork sitting beside the plate.

"Nothing. It's just something that happened on the job." Erza lied through her teeth.

Mira hummed. "Want to talk about it?" Erza shook her head, hoping that would satisfy Mirajane and she would leave her alone. Erza thought wrong as Mira leaned over the bar and sighed blissfully.

"Aren't Natsu and Lisanna a great couple?" Erza nodded. She had always known that Lisanna had a thing for Natsu when they were younger, but Erza hadn't expected Natsu felt the same. It was even more surprising they felt the same way even after being separated for three years.

"Lisanna told me she wasn't sure about it actually. It had been so long, but Natsu was persistent. Aren't they so happy together? I didn't even know Natsu knew what love meant, let alone that he was in love. And with my younger sister too!"

Erza had started to tune Mirajane out. She really didn't care what gossip the platinum-haired mage had on the couple of the guild. But now she looked up sharply. "Are you saying, _Natsu_ started their relationship?"

Mira nodded excitedly. Erza's eyes widened. There was something wrong there. A while ago, Lucy had told her about the misunderstanding she had, had about Natsu.

"It has only been a month since I was gone right?" Erza asked for confirmation, her mind reeling. _'How can someone change so much so quickly?'_ Mira simply nodded at her, laughing. Erza heard her mutter something about knowing Erza would react this way.

Erza pieced together the clues she had so far. Faulty memories, ignoring their friends, sudden behavioral changes... Erza stood up. It would be best to discuss this with Levy and research it farther. But it would have to be away from the guild. If there was someone responsible for this, that person would probably be keeping tabs on them.

It wasn't hard to locate the petite bluenette. Erza stiffened when she saw that Levy was with Lucy and the newcomer. Alex. Erza hated to be suspicious of her own guildmates, but Alex and Haru's arrivals were during this whole mishap. It made them the prime suspects. Especially with them claiming to be Lucy's childhood friends. She did hope she was wrong but if the Master found proof...There would be hell to pay.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Levy, I need to talk to you." Erza commanded. Levy shivered at the tone of her voice and immediately stood up. "Aye sir! I mean ma'am!"

Lucy sweatdropped and gave Levy a look of pity, as Erza nodded a greeting to her. "W-where are we going?" Levy nervously asked seeing the dark look on the scarlet haired girl's face.

"You'll see," was the only answer she received, before Erza dragged her out. The entire time, Levy had tears of terror streaming down her face. Gajeel and Gray stared after them.

"I want to help the Shrimp, but I'm not getting involved with that Amazon lady."

"When Erza gets her mind to something..." Gray trailed off.

"So much for being the strongest ones here." Lucy teased them. Gray laughed it off.

"Shut up, Cheerleader." Gajeel responded gruffly. "I'm sure Titania won't hurt the Bookworm." At this he shot her and Gray an uneasy glance. "Right Bunny girl, Exhibitionist?"

Gray shrugged. "Probably." Lucy sighed. "Poor Levy-chan." Gajeel stared at them unimpressed. Alex watched their exchange silently.

"Bunny girl? Or is it Cheerleader?" Alex questioned after a few moments.

"Gajeel likes his nicknames." The iron dragon slayer merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. See you later," Gajeel stood up and headed towards the bar.

Lucy stared at the girl curiously. "So, where have you been all this time?" Alex jumped startled. She pointed to herself, as if she hadn't been expecting Lucy would ask her anything. Lucy nodded in confirmation.

"It's been a long time. Levy-chan told me, you're a telepathy mage so you probably already know...but I don't remember everything that happened during our childhood. I'm sorry, and I wasn't lying. I do remember meeting you. But I don't have much recollection of the time we spent together. I was hoping you could remind me a little. And if those memories are long gone we can always make new ones. Starting with getting ourselves well acquainted."

Alex nodded at her words. "I had suspected as much," she glanced at Gray who was pretending to not listen. "I also figured that due to that you and the rest of Fairy Tail would not entirely trust us. It was to be expected. Getting to know each other better though...it is a wonderful idea. I'd like that. A lot."

Lucy smiled. "I suppose I should go first?" Alex asked the obvious.

"If you would." Lucy replied with a laugh. Alex grinned at her easily and opened her mouth to start her story. A crash interrupted them. A bright, pink-haired, fiery crash.

"Hi Lucy!" It was Natsu.

Gray and Lucy immediately groaned. Just their luck. And they had just gotten Alex to agree to tell her tale. Alex on the other hand glared at him. His interruption meant a lost chance to regain Lucy's friendship!

"What do you want flamebrain?"

Natsu shot him an annoyed look. "Am I talking to you ice prick? No. I'm talking to Lucy. My partner. So don't butt in!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows feeling herself tense up. "_Your _partner?" She asked him tersely. "I don't _have _a partner. I'm a solo mage. Well, I suppose Happy does go with me." She amended.

Natsu looked at her betrayed. "What?! No! You're my partner! You're not allowed to go on solo missions!"

After a moment of silence, Gray stood up grabbing Natsu's collar. "Are you drunk idiot?"

Natsu's eyes burned with determination. "Of course not." He pushed Gray away and held up a fiery fist, ready to attack. Gray clasped his own hands together in order to activate his ice-make magic.

"STOP!" Lucy snapped standing up.

Gray glared, but silently stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. Natsu looked like he was going to protest but Lucy refused to look at him. She turned to Alex, and sighed wearily.

"Would you like to come to my apartment? You can tell me your story there, where we won't be interrupted." Alex's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"Lucy." Gray said quietly, "I don't think-,"

"What Gray?" Lucy's tone made it clear she wouldn't be accepting anything he might try to change her mind. "Do you think I can't do anything if worst comes to worst? Besides, you know that we'll be there don't you? No one is insane enough to do something, when they know evidence will fall on them."

Gray flinched, still not liking the idea of Lucy being alone with this newcomer.

Alex bristled a little. "I've told you Lucy is my friend. Or she was anyways, and I fully intend to regain that bond. Please stop making baseless accusations."

"I didn't say anything." Gray countered.

"You implied it. That was enough." Alex told him a little stonily. This wasn't what she had been expecting when she had decided to come to Fairy Tail, though she was glad Lucy had people who cared so deeply for her. Gray dipped his head in acknowledgement, muttering a sorry. She nodded reluctantly understanding.

"Let's go." Lucy had remained silent through Alex and Gray small exchange, but she was ready to leave. The day had been full of far too many whirlwind surprises for her, and all she wanted to do was learn a little about Alex, take a bath and then go to sleep.

"But Lucy!" Natsu broke in, pouting.

She turned on him, absolutely furious. "You...you!" She shook her head unable to form proper thoughts. "Make up your mind. I'm not a doll, you can throw away one minute and then decide the next you want me back." She told him coldly, as she turned walking out of the guild hall, pausing only to let Happy know she was leaving and to make sure Alex was following her.

**XxXxXxXx**

Natsu stared after her completely bewildered. "Make up my mind? Throw her away? What is she talking about?" He dropped his head downwards so dejected, Gray wasn't sure what to say to him. Natsu had never made any sense to him, but he made the least amount of sense right at this moment.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked a little hesitantly.

Natsu slowly looked up and his normally fiery, passionate eyes looked lost and slightly empty. Not hollow as in emotionless, more like there was some sort of glaze over him stopping Natsu from being himself.

Gray backed away. Then he looked. He really looked. He stared at Mira as she passed him, her motions seeming a little robotic if not forced. Her voice lacked the real sweetness it usually had as she complimented Laki.

There was a quietness in the guild that didn't belong in Fairy Tail. With a jolt he realized, Elfman wasn't yelling about being a man, Cana wasn't calling out for more barrels of beer and even Jet and Droy weren't fawning over Levy.

It was as if they had all gone through minor personality changes. When Alzack bumped into Wendy, he didn't even bother saying a word to her, it was almost as if he didn't realize she existed.

Gray was horrified. What was happening in his guild? He turned back to Natsu, who seemed to be looking for something. He cleared his throat and questioned the fire mage, "What are you looking for? his voice was hoarse.

"I'm looking for Lisanna idiot. My girlfriend remember." Now that he was listening, Gray realized his words held no real bite.

He felt like a fool, standing there waiting for someone to reveal that they had all been playing a stupid prank on him, not that his precious guild, the Fairy Tail that would give up their lives than forsake a member had turned into what seemed like half-zombie people. Alas, no such thing happened.

Gray felt dizzy from the sudden turn of events, and turned to look at the one mage he knew he could always count on no matter what changed. But she was no where to be found. He slowly remembered that she had dragged Levy out earlier. He didn't understand, why was this happening? Either way, he thought with the true determination of a Fairy Tail wizard, that he would get to the bottom of this. And he'd bring everyone back.

This change that had occurred in his guildmates...he vowed to reverse it.

* * *

**Well Erza definitely has the beginnings of a plan. But Alex and Lucy are together and alone. Wonder what will happen due to this? And of course, it didn't take too long for Gray to realize that there was something wrong with the members of Fairy Tail. **

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been trying to work out the problems with my outline for this story. Also real life does seem to get in the way a lot.**

**So next chapter, we are definitely going to see some of Alex's story. And I might let you guys in on some of Erza's plan. Let me know what you all think with lovely reviews! **


End file.
